edainfandomcom-20200223-history
Dûrmarth
Dûrmarth is the Guardsman and Enforcer of Angmar, the Captain of the Shadow Guard. He can change between acting as a Guardsman (Hero Supporter) or as an Enforcer (Hero Killer). Dûrmarth, as the old Angmar RPG of ModdingUnion states, was born a man of Arthedain, called Atauko. After his father's death, Dûrmarth and his mother moved with his uncle, who was abusive to them. After a while, he ended up killing his uncle and he had to flee, his mother getting killed in the process. After that, wolves were about to eat him, when a man, who turned out to be Gulzár, killed them and saved him. Atauko was brought to Carn-Dûm, where he was given the name Dûrmarth by the High Sorcerer of Angmar. From then and onwards, he could not think of anything but his hatred for Arthedain. Dûrmarth became a loyal follower of the Iron Crown, learning to tame Wolves and Trolls (losing his left ring finger in the process). He swore to protect the man who had saved him, and after a while, he ended up becoming the Captain of the Shadow Guard of the Witch-King himself. Abilities / Level 1: Enforce/Guardsman Toggle - Dûrmarth can fight as a Guardsman or as an Enforcer. When Dûrmarth is first recruited, he is in Enforcer mode by default. *As a Guardsman, his attacks reduce the damage of enemy heroes by 35% for 5 seconds. *As an Enforcer, his attacks reduce the armor of enemy heroes by 35% for 5 seconds. Enforcer abilities: Level 3: Blade of the Enforcer' '- Dûrmarth releases the terrible power of his cursed blade on a target enemy unit or hero, dealing massive damage. The more enemies the blade has slain, the more powerful it will become. Left click on target unit. * At level 5, Dûrmarth will be healed by the amount of damage he deals * At level 7, the blade will cause a bleeding wound for 10 seconds * At level 10, the target will in addition be marked for 10 seconds, in which time Shadow Guards and heroes of Angmar will cause +25% damage by melee attacks against the target. Level 5: Dûrmarth's Verdict -''' Dûrmarth executes an enemy hero for the Iron Crown. He will become stealthed for 10 seconds, and if he attacks an enemy hero in that time the ability will activate, causing the enemy hero to lose 50% armor for 30 seconds. Left click to activate. 'Level 7: Shadow Attack '- Dûrmarth gets -30% armor for 30 seconds, but his attacks reduce the armor of all nearby heroes. During the effect, Dûrmarth can't toggle to Guardsman mode. Left click to activate. 'Level 10: Command of the Enforcer '- At Dûrmarth's command, a group of Shadow Guards will assail an enemy hero, stunning him and heavily damaging him. Left click onto an enemy hero. Guardsman abilities: 'Level 3: Oath of the Guardsman '- Dûrmarth vows to protect a chosen hero, granting them +50% armor for 30 seconds. Dûrmarth can offer heroes better protection when he is at a higher level. * At '''level 5, the hero can't be knocked back * At level 7, the hero's armor will be increased by an additional +25% * At level 10, the ability also affects nearby Shadow Guards granting them +50% armor Level 5: Dûrmarth's Custody '- Nearby allied heroes in the target area will be stealthed for 30 seconds. Does not affect Dûrmarth. Left click on target area. '''Level 7: Protective Shadow '- Dûrmarth gets -30% damage for 30 seconds, but his attacks reduce the damage of all nearby heroes. During the effect, Dûrmarth can't toggle to Enforcer mode. Left click to activate. '''Level 10: Command of the Guardsman' '- At Dûrmarth's command, a group of Shadow Guards protect a hero of Angmar, attacking enemies that come near and dealing superior damage to enemy heroes. Left click on icon then left click on target Angmar hero. Upgrades Dûrmarth can receive the following upgrade: Strategy Dûrmarth takes an important role in Angmar as he has the double role of a Hero Supporter in his Guardsman form and a Hero Killer in his Enforcer form. Thus, he is one of the Edain Mod's most versatile heroes, being able to help in different ways across the game. Dûrmarth's "form change" power is unlocked from the start, meaning that he can switch between forms immediately However, there is a cooldown for this ability, so he will be locked to the form that he changed to for a short while. At level 3, he unlocks his first set of abilities, in the form of Blade of the Enforcer and Oath of the Guardsman. These are abilities that will improve as Dûrmarth's level increases, making them more powerful in time. Blade of the Enforcer is a powerful tool for getting rid of enemy heroes, dealing massive damage, and, as it increases in strength, providing healing for Dûrmarth, bleeding wounds dealt to the enemy hero, and a buff on attacking the enemy hero for nearby Angmar Heroes and Shadow Guards. Oath of the Guardsman, on the other hand, is a Hero Support ability that will improve the selected hero's armour by 50%, and, as its counterpart does, will improve at the same rate, making it so the hero won't be able to be knocked down, giving them an additional 25% armour bonus, and on its last improvement giving Shadow Guards the 50% bonus aswell. These abilities are strong and make Dûrmarth a progressively more powerful hero as his level increases. At level 5, Dûrmarth unlocks his second set of abilities, Dûrmarth's Verdict and Dûrmarth's Custody. The first of them is a good ability that can be used in conjunction with Blade of the Enforcer. Using it results in Dûrmarth becoming stealthed for 10 seconds. If he attacks an enemy hero in this time, he will deal a 50% armor debuff, which coupled with the effects of Blade of the Enforcer, can lead to dealing a great amount of damage to an enemy Hero, and if this hero survives Dûrmarth's fell blade, he will be debuffed enough to be taken down by the rest of Angmar's troops. Dûrmarth's Custody, on the other hand, can make an allied hero become stealthed for half a minute, which coupled with Oath of the Guardsman could entail their survival against hardship, avoiding the loss of this hero and making it easier for him to retreat. At level 7, Dûrmarth will unlock his third set of abilities, comprising Shadow Attack and Protective Shadow. These abilities have the particularity of locking Dûrmarth to his current form while their effect is active. Shadow Attack '''will make Dûrmarth more frail by reducing his armor by a 30% for half a minute, but in exchange for that, his attacks will reduce the armour of enemy heroes, making them much more vulnerable against attacks. '''Protective Shadow '''will have the opposite debuff, this time making Dûrmarth lose 30% attack, but in turn, his attacks will make enemy heroes deal less damage, helping the survivability of Angmar's Heroes if they are under attack. At level 10, Dûrmarth is at his most powerful state, learning his last two abilities. In his role as Commander of the Shadow Guard, he unlocks '''Command of the Enforcer and Command of the Guardsman. The first ability allows Dûrmarth to send some Shadow Guards to attack an enemy hero. This will stun the hero and deal massive damage to them, allowing Dûrmarth to finish this hero while the stun is active. On the other hand, his ability as a Guardsman allows him to summon some of his men to protect a hero of your choice, attacking enemies that come to fight against them and dealing great damage to enemy Heroes in particular. Overall, Dûrmarth is a great hero in both of the roles he can take in Angmar's strategy. Using his abilities in tandem can provide you with a massive advantage on combat against hard to defeat heroes. It should be kept in mind, though, that each set of abilities shares a cooldown, so it wouldn't be possible to use abilities that are unlocked at the same time next to each other, since they will enter the cooldown period as soon as the other ability is used. Thus, Dûrmarth's abilities should be used wisely and kept for the best chance to use them, when they will give you the most advantage. . Trivia * Dûrmarth's quotes come from the Witch Slayer Hero from "Heroes of Newerth", that were originally said by Van Helsing (Hugh Jackman), Count Dracula's hunter from the movie of the same name Category:Hero Interferer Category:Hero Support Category:Hero Category:Angmar Category:Men Category:Angmar Hero Category:Angmar Hero Interferer Category:Angmar Hero Support Category:Hero Killer Category:Angmar Hero Killer